<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345599">Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Vimes doesn't knuckle under to <i>anything</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/gifts">Shrineofstones</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sex pollen, Sam Vimes decided, was dirty business.</p><p>Wanting to kiss Vetinari was nothing new, naturally, but Vimes could tell that shortly, he would want to kiss <i>anyone</i>, and while, on account of nobody else being handy, this would almost certainly be Vetinari, that still seemed to him morally wrong.</p><p>"A pre-emptive strike, so to speak, may indeed save us both some trouble and embarrassment later," Vetinari murmured, carefully and unhurriedly unbuttoning his (which was to say: Vimes's) shirt. "Don't you agree, Mr Vimes?"</p><p>"Only common sense, I'd say," Vimes said, and Vetinari smiled, sharp and hungry and in control.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>